


We're All Beautiful Creatures

by 50_shades_of_weird



Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Jelix fandom, pewdiepie fandom, septicpie - Fandom, video rpg
Genre: Beautiful creatures au, Clarke and Ashley, Felix is the human, I'll add more tags as i go, Jack is a castor, Jelix - Freeform, M/M, Mariza doesn't exist in this, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Septicpie, The ending is a lot happier, as in they stay together, high school au I guess, there will be lots of kissing, this basically follows the movie except there are differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: "Help me. Felix! Help me." The green haired boy yelled, reaching out for the other boy. Lightening flashed, casting shadows over the boy's face. Felix tried to reach him, but it was no use. No matter how hard he tried he could never get to him. Felix gasped and fell forward as a bullet tore through him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all I've watched Beautiful creature again recently and this idea has been stuck in my head. I was going to write it for Mark and Ethan, but I decided to do it for Felix and Jack instead. I haven't been in the jelix fandom long so if their personalities are a bit out of character I apologize. I'm also taking great liberties with the movie facts and timeline. Please go easy on me as this is the first fic I've written for jelix. This work is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Please enjoy :)

"Help me. Felix! Help me." The green haired boy yelled, reaching out for the other boy. Lightening flashed, casting shadows over the boy's face. Felix tried to reach him, but it was no use. No matter how hard he tried he could never get to him. Felix gasped and fell forward as a bullet tore through him. 

Felix shot forward, eyes flinging open as he woke with a start. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He got up with a sigh and sat at his desk to being writing his dream down. It's been the same dream every night for months now. Felix can't ever see this boy's face, but he knows him like he's known him for his entire life and it feels like something bad is going to happen when he reaches him, but he has to get to him. Then Felix dies. 

The dream makes him feel like he's losing his mind, but then what loss would that be? He's starting senior year, so insanity is inevitable. No, what really bothers him is waking up every night wanting a boy that doesn't even exist. Felix shook his head and put on shoes to go for a run. It's the only thing that helps him clear his head nowadays. 

+

Felix stopped at the graveyard and placed a hand on his mother's grave. "I'm going to get out of this God forsaken town, Mamma." He spoke softly to the gravestone, running his thumb over her name. Saying one last goodbye, Felix got up and continued his run. 

He ran for two more miles before collapsing in a field. Chest heaving, he turned his head to the side and saw a something glint in the early morning sun. Felix reached his hand out and grasped the object. Bringing the object closer to his face, he realized that it was a locket. Felix opened it and read the inscription inside.

KfM & RJK  
Feb. 7th 1863

Felix slipped it into his pocket and got up, slowly making his way back home.

+

Felix was sat at the table eating breakfast when Annika came in. "Hey Älskling, did you go running this morning?" Annika asked and Felix nodded. "Did it help you sleep any?" 

Felix groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I envy people in comas." 

"I'm sorry, Älskling. Did you choose which colleges you're applying to yet? Also I thought you were going to get a haircut?" Annika ran her hand through Felix's hair.

"Who said that?"

"I did. You're really going to start senior year looking like that?" 

"If I look like I try then I lose creditability." Felix grinned up at Annika and she swatted at his head before turning back to load up the fridge. 

"Pay attention to the dates on these containers and have a good day at school." She called after Felix as he picked up his bag and walked down the hall. 

"Bye Annika!" Felix called and walked out. 

+

Felix stood outside of PJ's home and snickered as he heard PJ's mother yelling after him. 

"PJ where do you think you are going without kissing your mother?" PJ groaned, but turned around and kissed his mother's cheek. 

"Bye Mom." PJ called as he practically ran out of the house. He spotted Felix and patted him on the back. 

"So is she a good kisser?" Felix goaded him. 

"Shut up." PJ shoved Felix's shoulder. "I don't understand how loving Jesus can make that woman so crazy. I swear daddy drank just so he could get away from her." PJ complained as he hopped in the car. Felix shrugged.

"I don't know. My dad has been acting like Old Man Murphy since mom died." 

"They're all bat-shit." PJ concluded as he pulled out of the drive way. "Hey I heard that new kid in our class that just moved here is a Murphy." 

"Why would anyone want to move here?" Felix asked as he took a swig of flat Coke. 

"I don't know." PJ answered while turning on the radio. 

+

"Hey man!" Mark called as he came in and clapped Felix on the back. Tyler and Ethan following behind him. 

Felix nodded to them and went to return to his book when a shadow fell over him. 

"How was your summer, Sugar?" Clarke asked, her voice sickeningly sweet. Felix smiled politely up at her. 

"It was good, Clarke." Felix replied and Clarke inhaled before stepping closer to his desk. 

"I don't understand." 

"I know you don't, Clarke." 

"You asked me to give you the summer and I did that. I was a good girl. I didn't call or text." Clarke looked away for a second before turning to Felix again. "How about you and I go to the movies this weekend. Oh that would just be darling." 

Felix racked his brain for an excuse, but he came up empty. Resigning himself to the idea, Felix smiled up at her once again. "Sure." Clarke grinned and touched his shoulder before taking her seat. 

"Alright class, you will be expected to join in on the reenactment on February 7th of our glorious victory at the Battle of Honey Hill. It is a major part of your grade." The teacher announced and the class groaned in unison. "Hey quit that fussing! Now-" The door opened and in walked a boy with green hair and the most dazzling blue eyes. He was wearing black skinny jeans,a black t-shirt and a long black cardigan. Just take any seat Mr..." 

The boy kept quiet and Clarke took it upon herself to answer for him. "Murphy...isn't it?"

"It's McLoughlin actually." An Irish voice spoke.

"Now that is an out and out lie. I know for a fact your Stefan Murphy's nephew." Clarke protested and the boy turned to look at her. 

"Well bless your heart, sugar. You must have been the first of your liter." Clarke's mouth dropped open and her friend Ashley jumped to her defense. 

"Momma says that No one has seen Old Man Murphy in years. Momma says it's because he's a devil worshiper and that fresh air makes him choke." 

"Well we all know what makes you choke." PJ responded from behind her and the whole class laughed. 

"Hey settle down now everyone and that hat's going to look real good on my cat." PJ took off his hat and put it down on his desk. Felix was too busy staring at the boy to think about the comments being made.

+

Felix was driving down the road, singing off key to the radio. He was midway through the chorus when a figure appeared in the road. Felix slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting the person and got out of the car. 

"What are you doing in the middle of the road?" He said as he came face to face with the green haired boy. 

"I need help, idiot." Felix sighed as the boy yelled back at him. Voice struggling to be heard over the pounding rain. 

"Can you yell at me in the car? It's getting a bit titanic out here." Jack scoffed.

"For what? So you can tell your friends about the freak show? I'd rather drown." 

"Please? Let me take you home." Jack sighed, but got into the car anyway. Choosing to sit in the back even after Felix warned him that he had groceries in the back. Felix got into the drivers seat soon afterwards. 

"Sorry about the girls in class today. They're so consumed by popularity that they don't care who they take down." 

"That's cute, you probably dated on of them." 

Felix glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled at the green-haired boy. "So why did you move to town? You don't sound like you're from here." Jack looked up from his book before answering. 

"Neither do you." Jack responded and Felix shrugged. Jack sighed before continuing. "I lived in Ireland until I was 12 when my parents died in a fire. Then I moved to America to live with my aunt and we've moved around every state that succeeded from the union since. What about you?" 

"I was born in Sweden, but we moved here when I was five. I lived here with my parents until my mom died last spring." The car fell into silence and Felix laughed. "Well that was a dead end conversation on a road to no where. I must have missed the exit to fascinating." Felix joked. "I never actually caught your name today. Allow me to introduce myself properly I'm Felix Kjellberg." Jack looked up from his book again. 

"I'm Sean McLoughlin, but please call me Jack." 

Felix pulled up to the gate. "I can drive you up to the door." Felix offered, but Jack just opened the door and got out. 

"Listen, thank you for the ride, but I don't feel like being a roadside attraction. Why don't you just run back to your friends and tell them about the town's freak show." 

"Hey that is not true at all and it's slightly offensive." 

"Goodbye Felix." Jack said as he pushed past him and opened the gate. Felix shook his head and grinned as Jack closed the gate and walked down the path to the house. 

+

"Alright class, you should have read this book over the summer. Let's start with the character of Boo Radley-"

"Excuse me miss, but my mother says that that is a banned book." Clarke said and the teacher sighed. 

"Well yes, but I got permission from the school board to test it out for a semester." The teacher explained, but Clarke ignored her. 

"Well I'm not reading a book that was banned by our church. My mother also says that it's not right that I'm in a class with a Murphy. She said that it isn't fair that he gets to be with us Christian kids." 

"Bullshit Clarke." Mark said and Ashley pipped up. 

"My momma says the same thing. Says that he's a danger to us all." The girls looked at each other and joined hands. "Father please protect us from the evil that is in this room. Lead us down the path of light and away from the temptation that-" 

Felix glanced at Jack and saw his grip on his seat tightening. He could hear the girl's prayer continuing and the teacher telling them to stop, but all he could focus on was Jack. Next thing Felix knew the windows shattered and glass rained down on all of them. Felix quickly got out of his seat and went over to Jack. 

"Are you okay?" Felix asked and Jack looked at him with wide frightened eyes before grabbing his bag and fleeing the classroom. Felix just stood there before PJ, Mark, Tyler and Ethan came up to him. 

"What happened?" PJ asked and Felix shrugged. 

+

Felix got out of his car and stood in front of the house, staring at the white plantation. "Well no turning back now." Felix mumbled to himself and walked up the steps to the porch. When he knocked the door creaked open. "Erm hello?" Felix called into the house, stepping into the house. "Excuse, I didn't mean to intrude. The door was open." Felix looked around the room, spotting a pair of shoes behind the door. Feeling like he had done something wrong, he quickly exited the house. The door slammed behind him and Felix glanced over his shoulder before looking around. He spotted Jack sitting in a field a little ways ahead. 

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked and Felix held his hands up. 

"I wanted to know if you were okay after what happened in class today." 

"What for?" 

"I don't know. Are you?"

"Yes." Jack respond and silence fell over them. Jack glanced behind him to see Felix still standing a few feet away. "You can leave now." When he didn't hear grass crunching Jack spoke again. "Go away!"

"No." Felix responded stubbornly.

"Yes." 

"No."

"Jerk!" Jack said, desperately trying to bit back a grin. Felix walked the few feet that separated them and sat down in front of Jack. 

"Don't listen to those girls in class. Those windows breaking wasn't your fault." Felix said and Jack looked down. 

"They're going to blame me anyway." Jack responded, his voices dripping with resigned sadness. The two boys sat in silence before Felix spoke up. 

"It doesn't matter what they think. They're just mad because you're different and they're jealous. They lead the same boring lives everyday while you are special. You bring life to a boring town." Felix explain and Jack smiled. 

"You've never been on the outside looking in." 

"No, but I would rather be outside with you than inside with them." Felix looked at Jack. "Can we try to be friends?" Jack contemplated it for a minute before answering. 

"Okay." Jack got up and Felix followed. 

"Hey you ever read any Vonnegut?" Felix asked and Jack shook his head no. "Oh well he's good. You should check him out." Felix cupped his hands and Jack used them as a stepping stool to get over the wall that separated them from the house.  
They walked to the front of the house before stopping. They looked at each other, neither wanting to leave the other's company.

"Oh I got you a welcome to suckass Gatlen present." Felix said and reached into his pocket to pull out the locket. He held it up and opened it. "See it says KfM & RJK Feb. 7th 1863." Jack looked shocked at the locket. "What?" Felix asked and Jack shook his head.

"Nothing it's just my 17th birthday is February 7th." Jack mumbled out. 

"Wow I don't believe in signs usually, but that seems like a pretty bad ass sign. You're only 16 and you're a senior? Did you skip a grade?" Felix asked and Jack nodded. "Well then consider this an early happy birthday present." Felix went to hand Jack the necklace when a voice interrupted them. 

"Jack! Is that you?" Jack sighed and backed away from Felix. 

"Yes Uncle Stefan." 

"Jack, why don't you invite your guest in for some tea?" 

"Tell him you can't stay." Jack mumbled to Felix and Felix grinned.

"I would love some tea. Thank you." Felix turned around and looked at Jack. "He's not scary. He's just like Boo Radley." Felix said and walked up to the house. Jack sighed but followed him anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're just going through the movie folks. Unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Felix sat uncomfortably on the pristine black settee, the awkward silence almost tangible. Mr. Murphy cleared his throats and Felix's eyes snapped up to his. 

"So Felix is it?" He asked, voice stern yet oddly charming. His deep southern twang ringing out with each word. 

"Yes sir." Felix answered.

"Manners, I like that. You're Lila Kjellberg's boy?" 

"Yes sir. I'm sorry about walking in uninvited before." 

"No problem at all. It's so rare that we get visitors from our beloved Gatlin." Mr. Murphy said, tone tinted with distain.

"Don't be a snob, Uncle. It's not their fault you never speak to any of them." Jack cut in. 

"Well it's not my fault that I have a predilection for good breeding, reasonable intelligence, and passable personal hygiene." Mr. Murphy finally sat down, sweeping is ornate white housecoat out of the way. Felix laughed uncomfortably and glanced at Jack. "But since my family founded this town, I have no alternative but to call it home." Mr. Murphy grinned. "So there we are." 

"Oh that is a beautiful piano." Felix said, eyeing the sleek black instrument. 

Mr. Murphy turned to look at the piano. "Oh yes, do you play?" He asked, turning back around to look at Felix. 

"No..." Felix admitted, clasping his hands together in his lap.

"Jack, why don't you play something for our guest?" 

"Because we're not in a Jane Austin novel." Jack responded, his tone drenched in sarcasm. 

"Then why don't you go make us some tea?" Mr. Murphy asked.

"Again wrong century." Jack added and Felix had to suppress a smile.

"Well then would it disturb either of you if I ran my fingers against the ivories? I find it most therapeutic." Mr. Murphy asked as he got up and walked to the piano. A gentle melody filling the room.

"Uncle Stefan is upset. The school called and put me on probation until the window thing gets investigated." Jack explained his uncle's behavior.

"That's crazy. That wasn't your fault."

"A voice of reason in a town of buttermilk minds. Jack, I could get to like this friend of yours." Jack looked to the side and eyed his uncle. 

"I mean, it's like blaming you for the lightening that's happening on Honey Hill." Felix cut in, trying to break the tension.

"Oh yes, I heard about the lightening. In fact, a similar occurrence happened in Venezuela a few years back. You can look it up on google."

"Uncle loves google." 

"In any case I'll get it sorted out. I understand your indignation, Felix. It implies a source of authority. What is that source? A bunch of sexually frustrated housewives with minuscule minds and voluminous backsides. No, there's only two kinds of people in Gatlen. The ones that are stupid to leave and the ones that are too stuck to move." Mr. Murphy finished with a chuckle.

"My mother used to say that exact same thing." Felix said.

"Is that so. She was a lovely woman, your mother. I was so sorry to hear of her passing. Of course, I only knew her through her books. I read everything she wrote. Are you planning to be a writer?" 

"I don't know yet. Maybe."

"What if I had a magic wand that could allow you to see the future? What would be there? And don't spare me the gory details."

"Stefan!" Jack bit out, his tone hard. Mr. Murphy stopped playing the piano for a second. 

"Well sir, I'm not sure. One thing I know is University. I'm definitely planning on going." Felix stated with a grin. 

"Oh really? Where've you applied?"

"Everywhere. As long as it's not too far from home." Felix said, confused at the words coming from his own mouth. "I mean as long as it's a local college. Uh so I can stay with dad. I'll get my teaching degree and I'll probably teach at the high school. Or maybe I'll take over the library from Annika. I'll probably marry Clarke Anderson and we'll have two kids, but I'll never make enough money for her. So I'll start drinking; get three DUIs and lose my job. Then I'll have an affair with Ashley Simmons until I'm 49. The kids will live with their mother after we divorce. Then when I'm 52 I'll have my first heart attack, and another one at 63. I'll move into an apartment above the Wayward Dog Bar and help them sweep up after hours for free drinks and then when I'm 64 I'll hang myself. They won't find the body right way, not until after I start to stink." Felix finished speaking, his head spinning and his brain a bit fuzzy.

"Well, it seems you've got it all figured out. Good for you" Mr. Murphy stated with a grin.

"Felix, are you okay?" Jack asked with a concerned voice. Felix's eyes darted around the room as he rubbed his hands on his jeans.

"Yeah um.. you'll have to excuse me. I've not been sleeping all too well." Felix grabbed his jacket and high tailed it out of the house, the door slammed behind him.

"What did you do to him?" Jack questioned. 

"I agreed to let you attend what passes for school in this town, but no friendships." 

"Can you not just let me pretend until my birthday?" Jack asked, voice quivering.

"Do you not remember what happened at the last school? Or the one before that? This window shattering is just the beginning." Jack turned his back on his uncle and started up the stairs. "That boy is a danger to you. Don't invite him here again." 

Jack turned to face his uncle, tears slipping down his face. "Well I wouldn't worry. I'm sure he won't be back." 

+

Felix walked back to his car, but turned around and went back to the house, signaling Jack to meet him outside.

"You came back." Jack stated.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened back there." 

"It's not your fault." Jack insisted. Felix looked at Jack, staring into his eyes. 

"I hope this doesn't sound weird, but I think I've been dreaming about you every night for months....That did not sound as creepy in my head." Felix said through a nervous laugh. "Can you forget I said that?"

"Sure." 

"Um oh, your present. Why I came back." Felix placed the necklace in Jack's hand. Covering it with his own. Jack looked up at Felix and a scene started playing out in front of them. 

+

A woman, dressed in 19th century attire, and a man, dressed in a soldier's uniform, ran towards each other. Kissing when they embraced. When they parted they began to argue, the female turned around when she heard a scream and began to run back to a house. 

"Katherine!" The man called after her and ran in the direction of the house as well. He didn't make it far before he was shot.

+

Felix woke with a start, head pounding. Confused, he ran down the stairs and into the study. "Oh Annika, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for some books that your mother never returned." 

"How did I get here?" Felix asked, pacing as he became even more confused.

"What are you talking about? When I got here you were already in bed. I'm glad you're finally getting some sleep though-"

"ANNIKA! HOW DID I GET HERE?!" Felix yelled and Annika stopped her searching.

"Why are you shouting?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry." Felix apologized, wiping his palms on his jeans as he sat down.

"I heard you had trouble at school today. Your father always says that trouble follows that family like stank on a fly's ass. You better stay away from that boy."

"You don't need to take care of us, Annika." 

"I promised your mother and I want to." Annika said and she walked towards. Felix shrugged off her attempted hug and moved to the couch. 

"I'm sorry." He apologized at the hurt look on her face. "I just don't think it's any of your business." 

Annika stared at the necklace in Felix's hand. "Where did you get that?" She asked.

"I don't know." Felix shrugged. 

"Don't you lie to me." 

"What's wrong?" Felix questioned condescendingly. 

"You listen to me. You take that thing back to Green Brier and forget you ever found it." Annika said, staring hard at Felix.

"I never said I was in Green Brier, Annika." Felix said, face smug.

+

Felix slammed his car door shut and made his way through the gate, but as he was walking it sounded like whispers were surrounding him. He stopped short when he saw the tail lights of his car and turned around only to see himself walking towards him. Felix ran, trees ripping through him until he tripped. When he stood up, he looked to the sky and stared as it blackened. Dark roots began to climb up his legs, pinning his arms to his body. They were almost wrapped around his mouth when they suddenly pulled away from him. Felix looked forward to see the dark roots disappearing into Jack's hands. The last thing Felix saw was a small smile on Jack's face before he passed out.

+

"My family is...different." Jack said, eyeing Felix. 

"Different how?"

"We do things. Different things." 

"So what? This is some weird Irish thing?"

Jack sighed and sat down. "You know how some families are musical and others have money? Well my family has powers." 

"Powers? What was that out there?"

"That was Stefan. It's his spell to protect me when he's not here. It won't happen again."

"A spell? Okay, Jack...are you a witch?" 

"No." Felix sighed, his shoulders slumping in relief. "I mean, calling us witches is like calling the smart kids geeks and the athletes jocks. We prefer the term castor." Jack explained and Felix looked at him. "I didn't mean to break those windows. My powers are getting stronger and I can't always control them." 

"Okay what about this?" Felix asked, holding up the necklace." 

"I don't know." 

"You don't know?" Felix asked incredulously. 

"No. It wasn't me. Something happens when we both hold it." 

"Okay wait. Satan has nothing to do with you all, right?" Felix asked and Jack shook his head. 

"That is such a mortal thing to say." Jack got up and moved to the closet, pulling his shirt off, leaving him in just his pants and under shirt. 

"There is evil, Jack." Felix argued back and Jack sighed.

"Yes there are evil castors, Felix. What are you trying to say? That there aren't any evil mortals?" Jack asked as he walked back over and unzipped his boots. Throwing them angrily on the floor. "Only difference is, you all made up someone else to blame for it." Jack sat down on his bed with a huff and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. Felix got up and walked over to Jack.

"I'm just trying to figure this out. Okay? So you have powers. What else can you do?" He asked and the light faded from the room, brilliant gold words filling the darkness with a soft glow. 

"I collect poetry." Felix stared in awe at the words written on the walls. "I'm not meant to show a mortal any of this." Jack admitted, looking away from Felix.

"It's okay." Felix reassured Jack.

"No I shouldn't have....I just hate hiding all the time and feeling like everybody is whispering about me. Being afraid of people finding out I'm this freak. Sometimes I just want to be normal." 

Felix smiled and ran a hand threw Jack's hair. 

"What are you smiling about?" 

"Jack, you're a miracle. Why would you ever want to be normal?" Felix asked and Jack looked at him. It felt like his blue eyes were piercing Felix's very soul. Jack's eyes dropped down to Felix's lips. Felix leaned forward, meeting Jack half way. Kissing Jack wasn't anything like Felix imagined, it was so much better. His lips were chapped yet oddly soft and they melded perfectly against Felix's own lips, almost like they were made to fit together. 

Jack pulled Felix closer, running a hand threw his hair, hand resting on Felix's cheek. Jack pulled away from the kiss with a smile.

"You're not what I expected." 

"What do you mean?" Felix asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Don't get mad, but I've been dreaming about you too." Jack admitted and Felix pulled back more to look at him. "I just didn't think you were real." 

"JACK!" Stefan called from downstairs. Jack went to pull away from Felix, but Felix only tightened his grip. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"It scares me." Jack said. "Doesn't it scare you?" He asked and Felix grinned. 

"Do you want to go out with me?" Felix questioned before kissing Jack again. Jack kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away with a laugh. He pulled Felix up and over to the open window where he quickly made a vine grown up the side of the house. "Woah can you make anything grow?" 

"Get out." Jack urged Felix when he heard his uncle's voice again.

"Okay, what about Friday? Movies?" Felix asked hopefully. 

"Friday...I can't, it's a holiday." 

"What holiday?" Felix grunted out as he started his descent. 

"It's a harvest thing. Family is coming from out of town." Jack explained and he leaned out of the window.

"Okay Saturday?" Felix asked a little too loudly for Jack's liking. His uncle was downstairs for crying out loud! 

"I don't know. Would ye hurry up and get out of here ye fucking loud bastard." Jack urged Felix, his accent getting stronger as he heard his uncle's irritated voice call him again.

"Fuck you." Felix said with a chuckle. "Say yes." Felix demanded and leaned up again.

"Yes." Felix surged forward and quickly kissed Jack again. 

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Felix asked when he pulled away. 

"I don't know. Get out of here." Felix finally started to go down the vine, grunting as he tried to find hand holds. "Felix, promise me it'll be a normal awkward teenager date."

"I swear. I won't even call you after." 

"Jerk!" Jack called after him, a smile playing at his lips.

"Witch!" Felix laughed. "See you tomorrow." Felix finished his descent and dropped down to the ground, turning around to smile at Jack one more time before running off.  
Iu


End file.
